A Breaking Heart
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sango is tired of Miroku flirting with other woman, especially after they've been engaged for two weeks. Angrily, Sango reveals how she feels to Miroku and Miroku realizes just how much pain he's put her through. Songfic to 'Ring the Alarm' by Beyoncé.


**I was listening to **_**Ring the Alarm **_**by Beyoncé, I immediately thought of how Sango feels when Miroku flirt with other women. So here's **_**A Breaking Heart**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**This story takes place sometime after the episode Miroku proposed to Sango in. I think the episode was called **_**Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession**_**. Also, this songfic is sorta different. Some parts of the song is in dialogue, which will be **_**italicized **_**and some of the song will just be by itself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Sango, please let me explain," came Miroku's pleading voice, not far from the campsite where Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha sat, eating dinner. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Not again," he mumbled.

"What is that, the fifth time this week?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be nice," Kagome said, "You know how sensitive Sango gets." Sango and Miroku had been engaged for about two weeks and almost every day was the same thing. Miroku flirts with a woman and Sango is murderous. As if on cue, Sango came storming through the trees, her face red with anger, snatching the bowl of ramen Kagome offered her and sitting on the ground. Miroku was not far behind her, a large red hand print on left cheek.

"Sango," he began.

"Kagome," Sango spat, "Please tell the no good, despicable, womanizer, pitiful excuse for a monk that I'm not talking to him."

"Sango, if you'd let me explain-" Miroku said, sitting across from her.

"Explain what?!" Sango shouted, "Your hand was on that woman's butt, there's nothing to explain!" Sango slammed her bowl on the ground, ramen spilling over the edges. Sango stood and stormed off. Miroku followed close behind her. They were a good distance from the camp before Sango wirled around, anger clear in her eyes.

_Ring the alarm_

"Miroku, _I been through this too long_!" Sango shouted, "We've been engaged for nearly two weeks and you still can't keep your hands off other woman. I'm might be your finacé_, but I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_!"

_  
Won't you ring the alarm?_

_  
I been through this too long_

_  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
Getting the house off the coast_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
She gon' take everything I own_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
I can't let you go_

_  
Damn, if I let you go_

_  
She gon' rock them VVS stones_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
She gon' profit everything I taught_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
I can't let you go_

_  
Damn, if I let you go_

Tears of frustration shined in Sango's dark brown eyes as she spoke to Miroku, "_Tell me how should I feel when I know what I know and my female intuition telling me you a dog?_" Kagome and Inuyasha had told Sango that she would have to keep Miroku in line because he was bound to flirt with other woman. But Sango ignored their warning. She thought that she was the only woman in Miroku's life now. Apparently she was wrong. Miroku stood there, shocked by Sango's words.

_  
People told me 'bout the flames_

_  
I couldn't see through the smoke_

"How could you do this to me?" Sango asked is a broken voice. Miroku opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"I thought so," Sango snapped, turning on her heel and walking away from Miroku. This relationship was taking a bad turn. Not the picture perfect thing anyone would have expected.

_  
When I need answers, accusations_

_  
What you mean you gone choke?_

_You can't stay, you gotta go_

_  
Ain't no other chicks spending your dough_

_  
This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds_

_  
Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw_

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
Getting the house off the coast_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
She gon' take everything I own_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
I can't let you go_

_  
Damn, if I let you go_

_  
She gon' rock them VVS stones_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
She gon' profit everything I taught_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
I can't let you go_

_  
Damn, if I let you go_

_Ring the alarm_

_  
I been through this too long_

_  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

_  
Won't you ring the alarm?_

_  
I been through this too long_

_  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

"Sango wait," Miroku said, running after Sango and grabbing her wrist. Sango turned to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Miroku reached out a hand to wipe away her tears.

_  
_"_Tell me how should I feel when you made me belong and the thought of you just touching her is what I hate most?_" Sango asked in a tear filled voice, "_I don't want you but I want it and I can't let it go. To know you give it to her like you gave it to me_, that's kills me inside Miroku." Miroku was so arrogant and bold. Unashamed as he flirted with other women. Women who were just one one his long list.

_Come on_

_He's so arrogant and bold (Oh)_

_  
She gon' love that shit, I know_

Miroku watched the flame of anger in Sango's eyes turn into an inferno, threatening to burn him from the inside out.

_  
I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm_

_  
'Cause you ain't never seen a fire like the one Imma 'cause  
_

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
Getting the house off the coast_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
She gon' take everything I own_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
I can't let you go_

_  
Damn, if I let you go_

_  
She gon' rock them VVS stones_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
She gon' profit everything I taught_

_  
If I let you go_

_I can't let you go_

Damn, if I let you go

"_How can you look at me and not see all the things that I kept only just for you?_" Sango said angrily, "Miroku, you make me feel a way I've never felt for anyone before_. Why would you risk it baby? Is that the price that I pay?_ I love you Miroku and I don't want to lose you, but I don't know how much longer I can take this."

_  
But this is my show and I won't let you go_

_  
All has been paid for, and it's mine_

"_How could you look at me and not see all the things _that we've been through together?" Sango asked in a broken voice.

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
Getting the house off the coast_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
She gon' take everything I own_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
I can't let you go_

_  
Damn, if I let you go_

_  
She gon' rock them VVS stones_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
She gon' profit everything I taught_

_  
If I let you go_

_  
I can't let you go_

"Sango," Miroku said softly. He wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, pulling her close to him, burying hi face in her hair.

"I've been so blind to your feelings," he whispered to Sango, "I'm so sorry my dear Sango. I promise, I'll do my best to behave myself."

"How can I trust you?" Sango asked, her body shaking with held back tears. Miroku placed a hand under Sango's chin, tilting her head up so she looked right into his dark blue eyes.

"Because I love you," he said softly before leaning down to capture Sango's lips in a passionate kiss. Against her will, Sango felt her self melt into the kiss, melding into Miroku's arms that seemed to be made to hold her. Miroku moved back of the kiss slowly, trailing kisses along Sango's jaw and down her neck, whispering "I love you Sango," between each kiss. Sango tilted her head, giving Miroku easier access to her neck. Her fingers skillfully working out the tie of Miroku's ponytail, letting his black hair fall to his shoulders. She ran her hands through his silken hair as she said, "I love you Miroku and_ damn, if I let you go_."

**There's **_**A Breaking Heart**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
